


Four Way Fun

by eighth_chiharu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, Foursome, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighth_chiharu/pseuds/eighth_chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning NSFW  arts~</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaboody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaboody/gifts).



"Okay, of course there's National Treasure, which is awesome, and Uncle Buck, which is funny -- and oh shit that's right, The Frighteners! We can't forget that!"

It was a rare night that all four boys were together, what with Dirk and Jake living hours away from John and Dave. John's roommates were out of town, so they had the big screen TV to themselves, as well as the rest of the apartment. They were one movie into what was starting to look like a marathon, and John was already back on the floor with his assortment of cheesy DVDs, excitedly picking through them for the rest of the night's entertainment.

"Can't we?" Dave asked from where he sat at the other end of the sagging couch. "Seriously, enough with the golden oldies. Just put on cable."

John looked incredulous. "These are guaranteed hits, Dave."

"We've seen that one a hundred times. No offense." Dirk reclined at the other end of the sofa, leaning against Jake, his legs up and almost touching Dave's thigh. Jake's arm was around him, his hand resting lightly on Dirk's shoulder. "Let's do something different for once."

Dave pursed his lip. "We could go to the Redbox. See what's out."

Dirk rolled his eyes. "Nothing so banal. Let's do something... exciting."

"Like what?" Dave snorted. "Go toilet paper a house? Rob the 7-11? We're a little old for that shit, dude."

John held up another DVD. "Okay, how about Zombieland? Modern classic!"

Jake laughed. "John, don't ever change. You're fantastic."

"Uh -- thanks?"

Dirk elbowed Jake hard enough that his boyfriend winced. "I've got a better idea. Let's do Ecstasy and fuck."

Dave did a slow turn for the sake of everyone watching, a showman to the end. "Dirk... that's weird. You're my brother-in-law."

"Oh, right. Like your big brother isn't fucking my big brother? We're related by marriage, not by blood. Who cares?"

"I care," John said, tapping the DVD box. "Dave is my boyfriend, in case you forgot. And we don't have any X anyway!"

Dirk smiled. "I do."

Dave's jaw fell open. "You brought drugs here? You're kidding. Wait, are you serious?"

"As serious as the Pope."

"No, he's not." Jake tugged on Dirk's earlobe. "He's being rather asshattish." 

Dave huffed. "Jesus, Dirk, don't say stupid shit like that --"

"He took it already. Before we got here."

John's eyes widened behind his glasses, the white larger than the blue by a good 50%. "You what? You took it?"

Dirk smirked. "What, like it's hard?"

"No, you took it before you got here? You mean -- you've been on it for like, two hours now?"

"That's impossible," Dave said. "I thought that stuff was supposed to turn you into some kind of sex machine."

Dirk shrugged, but he didn't look at all abashed. He looked eager, flushed with interest. Even his glasses seemed to gleam in the blue screensaver of the television. "Didn't wanna wreck the first movie."

"You're bullshitting us," John said. He looked at Jake for confirmation. "Isn't he?"

"Not at all." Jake's hand moved to Dirk's hair, pulling at the tips, sliding into the gelled locks. "He wanted to do it, so he's done it."

"That's crazy," Dave argued, brows together. "You really let him do that? Really? I thought you were supposed to be his caretaker or some shit. Aren't you supposed to follow the code of the Brethren of Butt Bossing or something? Watch out for your dumb fragile ukes who are clearly too stupid to know any better? How could you let him so something so fucking stupid?"

It was Jake's turn to shrug. "He wanted it," he repeated, as if that were reason enough. "If he hadn't wanted it, he shouldn't have mentioned it."

John shook his head hard, disbelieving. "That is just..."

"That's some fucked-up self-control you got there," Dave said, eyeing Dirk askance. "How the hell are you keeping from fucking Jake right now?"

"That doesn't matter!" John exclaimed. "Dirk, that is really dangerous. You don't even know what was in whatever it was you took! Drug dealers mix all that stuff up! You could've got rat poison or something!"

Dirk pulled off his sunglasses, his orange eyes meeting John's blue ones. "I know what I'm doing, Egbert. You think I can't tell the difference between MDMA and rat poison? You think I didn't analyze the shit out of it after we bought it? Walter White has nothing on me. I could've made it myself, but I didn't have the time. So." He leaned back again and spread his legs wide, patting the inside of his denim-clad thigh. "In the name of fun, who's first?"

"Nobody is!" John spluttered, and at the same time Dave said, "Fine, dickbag, I'm in."

"Dave!"

"He's full of bullshit. The second I get near him, he's gonna freak out. If he actually even took anything, which is also probably bullshit."

Dirk smirked, settling back more firmly against Jake. He massaged his own groin, a flush spreading across his face. "Drugs don't control me. Jake does. That was part of the deal."

Jake shrugged again, nonchalant. "I told him he had to wait until after the first film, which was excellent by the way, thank you John. I love Tomb Raider."

John's mouth thinned. "Dave, this is fucked up. I mean yeah he's hot and all, but he's on something. Isn't this like... like drugging girls' drinks?"

"John." Dirk rubbed harder, the firm ridge of his arousal visible even through his jeans. "If you let Dave do it, I'll do you after."

John's eyes flicked to Jake's, but Jake only did that shoulder wriggle. "He wants to do it."

John's lip curled. "Okay, fine, whatever, but you guys are seven kinds of stupid. I mean, whatever you wanna do is up to you, it's your Master/Slave thing, but involving my boyfriend is kind of rude!"

"Tell him to stop if you want," Jake said. His hand went deeper into Dirk's hair, pulling at it more tightly. "He'll do whatever you say. Won't you, love?"

Dirk blushed harder, but his palm cupped his erection roughly. "Yeah, yeah. Dave, are you gonna come over here and put your mouth on my dick or what?"

Dave's gaze flicked to Jake. "Wait -- he has to do what we say?"

Dirk scowled. "That's not the point. Don't harsh my buzz, Strider. I've been waiting for 97 minutes already."

A slow smile spread over Dave's face. "You _do_. You have to do whatever we say. All of us."

Dirk's expression didn't change, except his cheeks suffused with a deeper red. It wasn't embarassment, though. It was anticipation. He wet his lips with his tongue, a pink flash in and out. "I thought you thought this was stupid."

"It is stupid. But then..." Dave looked past Dirk at Jake, who was sitting as placidly as any damn thing, his legs out in front of him, his nerdy glasses fooling nobody. He reminded Dave of that Kingsman movie, with those super spies who looked like dorks but could kick your ass in half a second. "You're the one dating a criminal mastermind. Or is dating even the right word?"

"Does it matter?" Jake asked calmly. "Dirk has a stone or two on all of us. He could stop this... if he wanted."

"If you're not gonna suck my cock, then hurry up and make a decision," Dirk snapped. "I don't want to wait here all night, wasting fifty bucks."

"Ask," Dave said suddenly.

"I  _did_ ask --"

"I didn't hear a 'please'."

Dirk scowled, but his dick was as hard as ever. "... please," he ground out. "Please suck me off. Please. Now."

"You're pretty damn bossy for a druggie." Blowing his bangs out of his face, Dave moved across the sofa, crawling slowly over to Dirk on his hands and knees. The thing creaked beneath him as the old springs took the changes in weight. No-one else moved, but Dirk's chest stilled, his breath caught, his eyes locked on the only other blonde head in the room.

Reaching out, Dave slid a hand up Dirk's thigh. His brother-in-law quivered, whimpering, but Jake kept hold of Dirk, nuzzling his cheek.

"I really don't get this," Dave said, knowing that all eyes were on him. He squeezed Dirk's knee and crept closer, between Dirk's legs. "It's pretty freaky when you think about it. Someone who tells you what to do all the time? Weird." He let the arm taking his weight rest against Dirk's groin, Dave's forearm touching but not pressing. Dirk let out a soft, involuntary whine. Jake's arm was like iron. "But I guess if this is how you get off, I can't really say much about it. I mean, John likes to wear his grandma's clothes."

"Dave!" John gasped, dark brows slamming together. "What the hell! First you wanna suck your own brother off in front of me --"

"Brother-in-law."

"-- and now you're just blabbing my private stuff!"

"You're about to see Dirk naked, isn't that payment enough?"

"I don't care about Dirk naked! I only care about you naked, if that's even -- what are you doing?"

Dave's hand was on Dirk's fly, undoing the button and slowly pulling the zipper down. Dirk's cock was fat and hard beneath the white fabric of his underwear, straining against the simple cotton. Dave shook his head. "Wow, man. You're a total slut, aren't you?"

Dirk's cock jumped, and he hissed. " Hurry up. Stop messing around."

"So demanding. Poor Dirk, all frustrated. Maybe you should try begging a little more." John was leaning in, trying to see without looking like he was trying to see, and Dave motioned to him. "Wait, I got a better idea."

"No." John shook his head, blushing.

Dave rolled his eyes. "I know you think Dirk is hot, you've told me so. Now c'mere. I wanna try something."

Reluctant, John got to his feet, making a show of stomping over. "This is totally against Dr Phil's advice, Dave, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, yeah. Look." He pointed to Dirk's erection, still firm, the underwear at the tip slowly darkening with moisture. "You should fuck me while I suck it."

"What?!" The sound exploded out of Dirk before John could say a word.

Jake's hand moved fast in Dirk's hair, yanking his head back until it rested against Jake's shoulder. "Darling," he said softly, "I know you didn't just talk back to your master. That would be awfully inconsiderate." Dirk's breath was fast, his underwear tenting upward as much as the fabric would allow. He said nothing, his pupils blown wide. He swallowed, throat clicking, and Jake kissed his temple. "There's a good fellow."

Dave stared, looked at Dirk's cock, then down at his own. It was hard in his skinny jeans, visible to everyone.  Quickly he tugged down Dirk's underwear and freed him, dropping his head to take Dirk's hot length into his mouth.

John made a sound that was both indignant and interested, but it was barely heard over Dirk's relieved pleading. He squirmed, head still held by Jake, and lifted his hips. "Yes," he ground out, not daring to fight Jake, forcing the rest of his body to remain where it was. "Christ, Dave, use your tongue. Don't you know anything about giving head? You're fucking gay for shit's sake."

Dave worked his way around Dirk's impressive cock, mouth firm, letting it drop away after only a moment. "Keep it up, and I'll order you to shut the fuck up. Then you'll have to keep all your salty comments to yourself, and I'll just go fuck John and make you watch."

"Who cares?" Dirk snapped, unable to control the anger and frustration that were searing his insides, sending scalding desire pooling low in his stomach. "You won't fuck anything --"

"No," John said, his gaze intent, his glasses magnifying his eyes. "I'm doing the fucking. Dave, move over."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Way to get in the spirit, babe. Proud of you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Get the condoms and give him some."

John grinned suddenly, squatted down by the couch and pulled out both a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms from beneath it. "Good thing we left these here last night. You know, you're kinda sexy when you're bossing someone else!"

Dirk stared. "You guys fuck on this couch? That's ho --" He stopped, tried again, embarrassed. "Do you even put a towel down?"

"Us? Hell no," Dave said. "John's roommates do. They're hetero and pretty juicy. I'm surprised this thing is dry."

Dirk groaned again, and Jake chuckled. "Better get started. He tends to pop after an hour of teasing, even if you're nowhere near him."

"Way to blow the big ending," Dirk griped.

Dave slid his glasses off and set them on the back of the couch. "I ain't blown nothin' yet. Spread 'em." He slapped Dirk's thighs open wider and yanked on his pants, pulling them down farther so Dirk's bare ass was on the infamous couch. It didn't seem to do anything except excite Dirk further. His cock stood erect, glistening with precum, clear liquid dripping down the side.

"Whore. Hey," Dave said, pushing Dirk's pants and boxers away and jerking his chin at Jake, "you gonna get in on this? Or do you just smoke a cigarette or something, or record it on your phone and post it to the internet? If you make any money, you better give us some. And I wat top billing. I got a porn name all picked out: Benedick Cummersnatch."

"I'll join you whe the time is right," Jake said, tone friendly, though his hand was still locked in Dirk's hair. "I wouldn't want to spoil anyone's fun. You two should enjoy yourselves with him. He's been looking forward to this for weeks."

"Jake, fucking god dammit --"

"Really?" Dave shook his head. "Damn, dude. Well, better get to work then. Hope you've been eating fruit."

"Pineapple," Jake confirmed. "He's rather sweet."

"Good enough," Dave agreed, and glanced at John. "Gotta get naked to join the party, babe."

"Naked? You've all got t-shirts on! I'm not stripping down any more than you." Suddenly looking inspired, John said, "Turn around, put your ass in the air and your mouth on Dirk's dick! Engage!"

Dave stared. "You did not just Jean Luc Picard me while I'm about to have sex with my relatives."

"I did so. Now hurry it up!"

Rolling his eyes, proud of John for stepping up, Dave turned back to Dirk. The other boy's eyes rolled downward, trying to see Dave over the bridge of his own nose. Dave met his gaze, then closed a hand over all that thick flesh. Dirk emitted a breathless moan, and Dave went to work as though Dirk's dick was John's.

He sucked it thoroughly, moving along its length from the base to the tip and back. Tongue pressing it tightly against the roof of his mouth, he skated teeth along it, biting when Dirk bucked his hips. His fist was tight along the root, fingers stroking and squeezing, and just as he was about to perform his special move, a hand brushed his ass. He twitched, hesitating, even though he knew who it had to be.

"Don't move," John said quietly, and Dave felt his own dick harden. Up until then he had been titllated, interested in the naughtiness of the situation, but hearing his boyfriend's voice, that tone John used when he wanted something, made his pelvis ache. The hand he knew so well slid over his bare bottom, separating the buttocks, probing Dave's anus. "You ready?"

"Do it," Dave said, and Dirk jerked beneath him. Dave looked up through his lashes. "Wait. Dirk's jealous. Look at his face."

It was true. It wasn't hard to see the anguish there, the anger that others were getting what Dirk wanted to badly, what he had planned for since they'd been invited to drive up two months ago. Dirk was usually so collected, such a badass, the Fountain of Cool. Seeing him frustrated and worked up... Well, how did that credit card commercial go?

Priceless.

John slid a hand around Dave's waist, hugging him, bending over him to presss his groin into Dave's ass, his erection obvious, the rubber of the condom he must've put on catching lightly against Dave's skin. He dropped a hand to Dave's cock, stroking it. "Poor Dirk. I do feel kinda bad. I mean, he spent all that money to get high and stuff, and you aren't even doing a good job with him!"

"Excuse me, Egdork, I am doing wonderfully."

"Yeah, but he hasn't even come yet! Dave." John straightened up, patting his boyfriend on the back. "I think you should leave this to me."

"Whaaat? Are you serious? I thought you were against this homo master crap. You were all pissy about it ten seconds ago!"

"True, but pity has moved my hard heart."

"And your hard dick," Dave muttered. "So what, you wanna suck him off?"

"Nah, I'm gonna fuck Dirk."

All three of them made various surprised sounds, mostly consisting of cuss words. Dirk's was something much more colorful.

Jake's eyebrows were in his hairline. "I say, John, don't force yourself. This is a very singular lifestyle, and peer pressure can often lead people to do things they regret in the morning."

"Okay. You help me. We'll fuck him together." John reached out to pat Dirk's knee and was rewarded with a groan.

"John," Dave started, "I dunno if Dirk can --"

"Righty-o then," Jake said, releasing Dirk's hair and patting his shoulder once. "Let's run Dirk up the old flagpole, shall we?"

Dirk was impossibly red now, his cock stupidly hard. He stood, shaking and eager, as Jake slid out from behind him. Quickly Jake stripped off his shirt and shorts. Unabashed, Jake lowered himself to the floor, stretching out. "Mind if I use this?" he asked, taking hold of the couch cushion. John shook his head, and Jake put it behind himself, propping him up. "All right, Dirk. You know the drill. Mount up, soldier!"

John held out the lube, and Jake squirted a generous amount onto his own half-erect cock. He spread it with a few rough strokes, and in an instant he was ready. They watched as Dirk squatted over Jake's body, undignified, but Dirk had no embarrassment in his stance. He was trembling again, his dick jutting out, needy and wet. Jake put hands on Dirk's waist, caressing his sides, his flanks. "Now, Dirk." Dirk nodded once, sharply. Jake held Dirk's hips and guided him down, sliding him onto Jake's firm erection.

Dirk cried out a little, threw in another swear word as if trying to pretend he didn't like what was happening. Dave stared, captured John's hand and brought it to his lips. He took two of John's fingers in his mouth and sucked them, tongue flicking between the digits and against the folds of skin there, as Jake slowly pumped upward into Dirk. Dirk bit his lip, stifling a moan, grasping at the couch with strong hands, bunching up the old, stained fabric. "Harder," he begged. "Please, sir, please."

Jake ignored him. "Now, you, John, if you're ready."

John nodded, glancing at Dave.

Dave sucked John's fingers clean and pulled them from his mouth. "Go get 'em, sport." He leaned over and kissed John, tasted the popcorn and felt his boyfriend's silly overbite. Adorable. "You're the hottest one here, so let 'em have it."

John's eyes gleamed, and he slapped Dave's ass. "Go keep Dirk quiet."

Dave smirked. "You know it."

"Do it," Dirk said, "put your dick in my mouth. I want it. I want to taste it."

Jake waited patiently, rocking up into Dirk the whole time, hands stroking Dirk's thighs.

John moved closer. "What do I do?"

"You get to be in front," Jake instructed. "Go on in, like I'm not even there. Might have to push a bit more, though. It's rather tight."

John nodded, nervous but determined. He knelt down between Dirk's legs, applied some more lube, and guided the head of his cock to Dirk's ass. It seemed wide and crowded at the same time, with Jake's cock already so far in.

"No homo," he said lamely, and Dave snorted a laugh.

Dirk wriggled, his eyes overbright, his control slipping. "C'mon, John. Please? Don't make me wait anymore, God. Just put it in. Fuck me."

"Okay okay. Um... here we go." Hesitant, then with more determination, John pushed into that small space, entered Dirk and thrust into him, Jake's dick right alongside John's. It was so tight that John held his breath, letting it out in a breathy moan. "Holy shit," he gasped. "Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck me."

"Yeah," Dirk panted. "Fuck me." He moved against both of them, or tried to, but Jake held him still. John moved his hips faster, slapping flesh against flesh, deeper, harder.

Jake's face was flushed, his coloring belieing his cool exterior. "Like that, yes," he murmured, "good John, it's fucking perfect."

Dave knew when things were close, and as this was John's first DP, he wasn't going to last. Quickly Dave clambered up on the couch, grabbed Dirk's hair and turned his face toward Dave. "Suck it, dude. And suck it good, I wanna come as hard as John does."

Dirk blinked, but his mouth opened without question. Dave shoved his cock inside, and Dirk swallowed its length, licking at it with a fervor reserved for kids with Popsicles. He sucked it hard, moaning around Dave, the vibrations making it unbearable. Dave reached out to steady himself, grabbed Dirk's hair and held his face close, Dirk's breath hot against Dave's skin.

John pumped against Dirk repeatedly, his face shiny with sweat, his glasses fogging. God it was so tight, so warm, so wet! It felt so good, so fucking good! He grabbed Dave's calf, holding onto it was he worked. "Fuck, Dave! Dave, please -- Jake, oh, shit --"

Dirk came first, trying to double over with a loud groan, but he was pinned fast between all of them. His unattended cock spurted fluid into the air, against his own stomach, over John's thighs. It went everywhere, and Dirk sobbed with the release, his voice muffled by Dave's dick.

John popped it almost right after, the spasms of Dirk's body tightening his ass even more. He clawed at Dave's leg, the stinging of John's nails thrilling Dave's nerves, sending electrical shocks along them that made everything brighter, sharper. Dirk bit down suddenly, accidentally, and that added pain shoved Dave over the edge. He came in a burst of color and jizz, making Dirk choke with surprise. The orgasm was blinding, obliterating, and when Dave came back to himself, panting, Jake was reclining back against the couch, breathing hard, a dazed smile on his face. Dirk leaned heavily against the couch, his eyes half lidded, his face smeared with Dave's cum. 

Dave touched Dirk's hair, vague concern pushing through the afterglow. Dirk sighed, and Dave petted him lazily. "Is he okay? I mean... did we do it right?"

"Gentlemen," Jake said after a moment, still out of breath, "for a first time, that was well done indeed."

 


	2. Art 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning NSFW arts~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ART TO GO WITH THE PROMPT. I'm sorry the story was lacking please forgive me OTL

_"Yeah, you really are a slut, aren't you?"_

 

 


End file.
